My Angelic Love
by EmoSakura95
Summary: Her murder case was solved. Her killer was caught and executed. But there was still one thing that was inconclusive. Why is there a girl with the same pink hair, green eyes, and name as the Sakura that died all those years ago?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for those who have actually read my Kodocha and Naruto stories. I have completely lost my data for my Kodocha stories. D: I know it's such a shame because i had fun writing those during summer vacation a few years back. But I'm not completely sure they're gone :) don't lose faith in me people and while I tear up my room looking for those old notebooks . . . Please have fun reading this and a couple other stories I'm posting up!

But actually this is more of an experiment I'm concocting:] I write stories for Naruto but never had the time OR effort to continue them. But I'm sure if you guys review and prove me wrong. . . I'm sure I will get around to it. Read it. Love it. Hate it. I don't care. But please review it!

-EmoSakura95

**Disclaimer: **As much I love this anime... I cannot claim this series. That, goes to the genius behind the manga, Masashi Kishimoto. Hope you start up the manga again. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE have Sasuke return to the Konoha Crew and be a good guy! And also be Sakura's future hubby!

* * *

><p>My Angelic Love<p>

A flash of pink danced across my eyes. Green bored itself into my mind. "She's dead; I can't keep thinking about this," I thought. Her angelic laugh rang through the silence, "No, she can't. I just finally go-" Her heart shaped face and curvaceous body appeared between two girls, one with silver hair and the other with black locks. "Impossible… She can't be… Her story has been everywhere for weeks… The killer was caught! Almost half of Japan attended her funeral! Kami-sama, what are you trying to do?"

End of Sasuke POV

Sasuke ignore his head saying, "It's not her!" and followed his heart, which yelled, "It's better to have been curious and find out than to never have known and regret!" Upon reaching 'her,' he called her name, ignorant to if that's the girl's name or not. "Sakura! Sakura!" Students that piled onto the campus stopped to look at him, mostly girls, gazed at him with lust and envy at the pink haired girl. When his hand barely grazed her shoulder, Sasuke found himself being flipped where he stood, only to land on his back on the concrete. Blinking a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and didn't get tossed into the air by his 'allegedly dead' girlfriend, he was then helped up by the same person that hurled him off his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" The pink haired girl started bowing and repeating her words rather quickly to express her apology. Sasuke stared at her and couldn't believe what he saw. A girl with shoulder length pink hair, her messenger bag had 'Sakura Kaori' embroidered onto it, and if she stopped to look into his eyes, he was sure he'd see candy apple orbs that would surely melt under his gaze. Before he was able to stop her himself, a slim pale hand with royal blue nail polish slapped her on the back. Sakura fell forward and if it weren't for his fast reflexes, she would surely find herself with scraped knees. When the girl looked up to meet his eyes, she saw what he expected the whole time- a sea of green that he immediately lost himself in. Then he realized that someone nearly got her hurt; looking down, he saw none other than his kid sister Akane Mieu Uchiha.

"Akane! That was rude!" hissed Sasuke. Akane glowered at him and for a few minutes, they were locked in a heated staring contest. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up until the girl still in the arms of the older Uchiha cleared her throat. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and put her on her feet gently. "Sorry about that," Sakura nodded and the red tint that dusted her cheeks didn't go by unnoticed, by either Uchiha. Sasuke's onyx orbs made their way to Akane's bored and lazy composure. "Apologize. Now." The audience in the background started whispering and gossipping furiously, as no one has ever dared to cross Akane Uchiha before.

Akane wrinkled her nose at the nosy crowd; turning her attention back to her brother, she smiled mockingly then twisted around to flash Sakura a genuine grin, saying, "I'm sorry Kura-chan I didn't need to push you," Sasuke froze at her nickname, considering Sakura Haruno's nickname was either 'Saku' or 'Saki.' Sakura, on the other hand paid no attention to Sasuke's rigid body, and smiled back. Once she received the okay from her friend, Akane snarled out, "What the hell are you doing here Nii-san?" Sakura shivered at the sudden threatening aura radiating off Akane.

Sasuke snorted, "Che, I guess I forgot to tell Okaa-sama and Otou-sama that I'm taking a break from the corporate world to be a teacher," Akane's mouth dropped wide open, as did the rest of the students. Sakura, who had no idea that Akane had a brother, let alone that he owns the second largest branch of Uchiha Corps., just tuned them out and started chatting with the silver haired girl. "Yeah, well what you didn't know is I double majored in Business _and _English and received my teaching credential the day you turned five. And I'm going to be an AP English teacher until you graduate." Akane's shock and anger may have wanted to multiply ten fold... but she sucked it up and managed to display a rather awkward looking grin/sneer for her brother's eyes only.

"You win this round bastard," quietly hissed Akane. "But if you ever get me in detention _once_ i swear I'll tell mom about your late night parties you threw when they had their business trips and where her favorite vase _really _went and what it's _currently _being used as," The older Uchiha inwardly cursed his younger sister for being this cunning and a total bitch. 'Itachi, that asshole... This is his and Shisui's work. No doubt.' Sasuke sighed deeply and watched as Akane made her way over to Sakura and Ichigo.

"Sakura Hikaru Haruno" he whispered to himself. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>And that's a WRAP people! I know it may be a little confusing a the moment but please please please save your questions for your reviews and I will answer it and post up another chapter ASAP.<p>

Hope you loved it!

~EmoSakura95 is _OUT;]_


End file.
